<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】奴隶 by Chuangchuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830529">【冢不二】奴隶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang'>Chuangchuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】奴隶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seigaku家族的长子Fuji少爷马上就要年满十六周岁了。<br/>按照查尔曼帝国的传统，帝国的男性在十六岁生日当天都要举行成年礼——家长为成年的孩子在奴隶市场上挑选一名合适的奴隶，神殿的大祭司为该名奴隶撒下混有孩子血液的圣水，再通过神圣的交媾仪式完成与主人的联结。性欲的本能在少年体内苏醒，预示着本人各方面身体机能都发育成熟，结束了青涩懵懂的少年期正式迈入 成年。<br/>而接受了圣水洗礼及主人恩泽的奴隶在神的旨意下将一生效忠于唯一的主人，与主人生死相伴。如果主人去世，奴隶也将被杀死作为陪葬品和主人一同下葬。</p><p>作为查尔曼帝国首屈一指的显赫家族，Fuji少爷被Seigaku的长老们寄予厚望，因此为Fuji少爷成年礼挑选的奴隶就需要进行更加谨慎严格的筛选。</p><p>成年礼奴隶在奴隶贩卖市场中是非常重要的一块业务，每个大家族都有专门的奴隶供应渠道，也就是说在新一批年轻奴隶流入市场的时候，奴隶贩子会专门挑出一些精干或者长相漂亮的奴隶，组成一个小型的高端奴隶拍卖市场。最好的奴隶只有最低起价，主人需要通过残酷的拍卖竞价才能获得，而这些受到主人器重的奴隶往往待 遇也不会太差，出路最好的成了主人家里的管家，从此摆脱低等贱奴的命运，或者是成为主人的房中宠妾，承蒙恩露最终生下一子半女，从而母凭子贵。</p><p>和大部分查尔曼帝国孔武有力的少年不一样，Fuji少爷从小就纤细得像个女孩，他有着整个帝国最纯净无暇的天蓝色瞳眸，蜜色的长发好似上好的绸缎，肤色白皙细腻如象牙。虽然外表看上去柔弱，可熟知Fuji少爷的人都知道他有着帝国数一数二的好身手，敏捷的动作和聪慧的头脑弥补了他在力量上的不足。而令Fuji少爷最为骄傲的是他自创的三项剑法，飞燕还巢、棕熊落网与白鲸，这三招曾让他与邻居图兰大陆剑术名满天下的年轻王子Tezuka较量也不落下风。</p><p>说到这里就不得不介绍一下图兰大陆的Tezuka王子。这位和Fuji少年同龄的王子据闻是图兰帝国百年难遇的天才，小小年纪就剑术拔群，即使在以好战闻名的图兰种族中，也是公认的勇士，十三岁就能轻松驾驭大陆最烈性的战马。然而Tezuka王子虽然美名远扬，但行事甚为低调，在人前必戴头盔，穿铠甲，见过他真容的人在全国也数不出几个。</p><p>大概几个月前，图兰国王Tezuka王子拜访查尔曼帝国，皇帝特地邀请Fuji少爷进宫和Tezuka王子切磋剑术。据说两人进行了一场尽管是非正式但异常激烈的比赛，至于比赛的结果没有几个人能说清，或许是在大殿内没有分出胜负，两个年轻人又相邀到了别的地方去一较高低了。</p><p>最近的一场奴隶拍卖会恰好是在Fuji少爷生日的前一天。<br/>那天Seigaku家的管家Inui受命带Fuji少爷到拍卖会的现场，按照Fuji老爷和夫人的吩咐，不论价格多少，务必给Fuji少爷买到合心意的奴隶。<br/>Fuji出生在春冬相交时节，并不是查尔曼帝国传统的婴儿诞生期，所以和他同龄的孩子很少，参加这场奴隶拍卖的，大多是真的想购买奴隶的贵族，供给成年礼的货源不多。</p><p>Fuji一行人刚到达拍卖场门口，和Seigaku家族有长期合作关系的一个奴隶贩子就迎上前来。长老们早就打好了招呼，为了Fuji少爷的成年礼，拍卖会专门引进了一批质量上等的奴隶。</p><p>“您对性别有什么喜好？”奴隶贩子谄媚地问Fuji，后者一脸兴致缺缺，连眼皮都不抬一下。<br/>当时的社会民风开放，在性爱方面，并没有明显的性别差异。甚至有的贵族在成年礼时更愿意为自己的孩子挑选男性奴隶，在他们看来孩子人生中的第一次性爱对象是强壮的男性更能为孩子将来注入更多的自信，从而成长为更加强大、出类拔萃的男人。</p><p>Inui察言观色，赶紧替Fuji回答：“性别无所谓，我们只要质量好的。”奴隶贩子了然，凑在Inui耳边说了几句，随后Inui脸上露出赞许的神色：<br/>“那就请带我们去看看吧。”</p><p>奴隶贩子领着Fuji等人去的是这次的货仓，沿着楼梯走到地下三层，到达一个广阔的大厅。十六根廊柱上各挂着两盏烛火，光线有些昏暗，地下还有穿堂风，火苗随着风一闪一闪，就更难以视物了。<br/>那里放着大概十几个笼子，里面关的都是奴隶。这些人并不像一般市场上卖的奴隶那样蓬头垢面，都经过了仔细的清洁，所以看起来还比较干净。所有奴隶不论男女身上都披着白纱，里面不着一缕，脖子和四肢上缠着铁链，直到他们上台时才会要求把白纱拉下当着各位买主的面展露身姿。</p><p>因为Seigaku家族的沟通，奴隶贩子特别允许Fuji少爷在开拍之前先来查看货品，如果有十分中意的，还可以不经拍卖程序提前下订。</p><p>“这是我们最新最好的货，平均年龄还不到十五，少年您要是看中了哪个，只要说句话我们就给您带走了。”</p><p>奴隶贩子站在台阶上，边鞠躬边做出邀请的手势示意Fuji走到笼子边上以便看得更仔细一些。Fuji走过第一个笼子，漫不经心地朝里面看了一眼，笼子里的是一个看起来不到十四岁的女奴隶，相貌极美，但一脸的惶恐不安。这个女奴隶一开始是缩在角落里，等Fuji走近了她看清了Fuji的脸，就立刻站起来，铁链子发出叮叮当当的声响，她蹒跚着想要走得离Fuji更近些，但是Fuji已经走到了下一个笼子。</p><p>一连看了好几个奴隶，奴隶贩子发现Fuji的表情始终未变，看似没有人能挑起他的兴趣，不禁有些着急，紧张地搓起了双手。<br/>他想起刚刚那些让Fuji觉得不感兴趣的奴隶主要都是发育未完全的美丽女孩或是身材单薄的漂亮男孩，也许这些类型并不是非常对这位大少爷的胃口。<br/>刚好，这次的这批货里，有个十分罕见的奴隶，说不定能讨得大少爷的欢心⋯⋯</p><p>“请往这边走。”奴隶贩子讨好地领着Fuji走到大厅的最里面，那里放着一个单独的笼子，笼子里的奴隶见有人来了也一动不动，但是不必他走进Fuji也能看清他的样子——那个奴隶比Fuji还要高大半个头，白纱半披半敞地搭在身上，露出强壮健美的肌肉。更令Fuji揪心的是他那双茶色的眼睛，非常明亮，非常有神，即使在晦暗的烛光中，也能感觉得到来自那他摄人心魄的视线，死死地盯在Fuji身上，让他整个人都要为之颤抖。</p><p>“你⋯⋯”Fuji嘴唇颤动着，脸色发白，额头上渐渐有冷汗冒出。<br/>奴隶贩子见此情状大惊，以为是奴隶凶恶的眼神冒犯了Fuji，于是怒冲冲地抽出腰间的皮鞭，想要打开笼子教训这个不听话的奴隶。</p><p>“等等！”Fuji赶紧喝止了奴隶贩子，他慢慢地抬起手，指向那个奴隶，“我要他。”<br/>奴隶贩子瞪大了眼睛，而Inui笑容平和，似是早有所料：“Fuji少爷，这是您最终的决定吗？”<br/>Fuji的声音虽轻，但语气坚定：“我确定。”</p><p>历时一天的成年礼终于进入了高潮。<br/>在神庙的神坛前，不二割破手指，将自己的血液融入圣水中，而后面上缠着白纱，四肢被画上了各种宗教花纹，上身赤袒，只余腰间一条白纱蔽体的奴隶跪在坛前，接受了祭司的圣水洗礼。血的仪式昭示着主人对奴隶的所有权，以及奴隶将誓死忠诚于主人。<br/>接下来就是最后一步，交媾将会使奴隶和主人的联系加深到极致，而体会过性爱之美妙的主人，也将正式完成成年礼。<br/>预示着男女欢好的音乐响了起来，事先准备好的房间里已经点燃了催情的香料，壁炉里的炉火烧得正旺，猩红色的柔软大床似乎暗示着接下来即将发生的激烈性事。<br/>Fuji少爷和他亲自挑选的奴隶在整个Seigaku家族殷切的眼神下走进了这个装饰得十分豪华精美的房间，两扇大门在他们身后缓缓阖上。</p><p>“你到底⋯⋯”<br/>当房间里只剩下两个人的时候，Fuji的话还没出口，就被人猛扑倒在那张大床上，强劲的力道禁锢住他的四肢，亲吻铺天盖地地袭来，不由分说地堵住了那张欲说话的嘴。<br/>由于呼吸大半都被身上死死压着他的人夺走，Fuji挣扎的力道也逐渐减弱，渐渐开始回应起对方在他口腔中正肆掠的舌。<br/>直到两人都有些呼吸困难，才恋恋不舍地分开，但仍维持着额头抵着额头的姿势，鼻尖随着两人胸膛剧烈起伏的动作亲昵地厮磨着。<br/>“Tezuka，为什么你会在这里⋯⋯”<br/>感到自己身上的衣服正在被一件件地剥除，Fuji连一丝拒绝的意思都没有，当他感觉到自己下半身已经是一丝不挂，就顺势张开腿，夹住了奴隶——或者我们应该改称为图兰帝国的Tezuka王子——的腰，就像Tezuka几个月前在查尔曼拜访时他们所做过的那样。<br/>“我是为了属于你而来。”<br/>说着与他冷峻的面容不相称的情话，Fuji有些想笑。<br/>“我值得你付出如此的代价？”他张开手，两手环过Tezuka的脖子在他颈后交错。<br/>从Tezuka的角度看来，他最爱的Fuji的蓝眼睛此时亮得惊人，几个月前他继承的图兰国王冠上最美丽的蓝宝石也要自愧弗如。<br/>“与其承受你与另一个人做这种事情的痛苦，不如让我来把这个机会抢过来。”<br/>比刚刚温柔得多的吻一点点落下来，落在他的额头，眼睑，眉间，脸颊，唇边⋯⋯</p><p>Fuji在Tezuka充满了柔情蜜意的亲吻中溺亡的前一刻用最后的神智挣扎着问：“我听说你已经继承了王位，你的成人礼⋯⋯”<br/>图兰国的成年礼形式上据说和查尔曼帝国并不太一样，但有一点是一致的，在成人礼上，少年将不再保有贞洁之身。<br/>Tezuka把唇凑到Fuji耳边，轻柔的呵气让身下人抑制不住地颤抖了起来。<br/>“傻瓜，拜你所赐，我的成年礼早就完成了。”</p><p>因为无意中看到Seigaku家族Fuji少爷的画像，即将年满十六周岁的图兰国少年王子请求国王带自己拜访查尔曼帝国与之一见。<br/>Tezuka王子在见识了Fuji的华丽剑术后更为倾心，而比传闻中更加英俊强大的王子也让Fuji顿生仰慕之意。在查尔曼帝国皇帝的宫殿里，两人偷偷让这份恋慕开花结果。不久后王子需启程返回自己的国家，在道别时，王子做出承诺，会为他们永远在一起而努力。</p><p>“在你们的国家，接受了融有你血液的圣水洗礼的人，会永远属于你，而在我的国家，在成年仪式上与我产生了亲密联系的人，会成为我的伴侣。”</p><p>所以，此生此世，我们注定要在一起。</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>